Fur Elise
by WhiSper AuTumN
Summary: After moving in with a new family and leaving his old rich life behind, Sasuke learns about real life and how it doesn't always deal a fair hand to everyone...
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

This is my 8th Naruto fanfic, yes it does involve Sasuke, (I'm a hopeless fan girl) but there isn't yaoi in this one…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Haha this is too perfect! That bastard is so going to pay for what he did to me!"

"Sasuke, you're too loud. If you don't lower your voice, we could get caught!"

"Oi, Naruto, learn to live a little. Alright, finished…"

Flashing red and blue lights intruded the scene, lights shining on the boys standing before the cops. They handcuffed the raven-haired boy and escorted him to the car and drove away.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against in the court of law…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know my rights. Just let me off with a warning and call it a done deal."

"Sorry pal, this is your third offense. You lost the right of warnings. We'll let the judge decide what is best for you."

"J-judge?!" The cop laughed at Sasuke's surprised tone.

"Once we put you in that jail cell, your future is handed over to us and the court." The cop smirked. Sasuke and the two cops sat in silence as they drove down to the station. They pulled up and escorted him to the fingerprint station and mug shot booth. Once all of this was done, they took off the handcuffs and placed inside a small jail cell.

"You have the right to an attorney." The cop said and walked away. Sasuke just sat there, his head leaning on the wall. He tried to get comfortable, but this task proved useless. He lied face up on the bed and thoughts began to swirl in his mind. Eventually he drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

-Next morning-

"Wake up, Sasuke. You have an attorney to meet with." Sasuke stirred and sat up. He tried to fix his appearance as best he could and followed the guard to a room. The guard walked in behind Sasuke and shut the door.

"Good morning, Sasuke. I am your lawyer, Iruka."

"Hn."

Sasuke and his lawyer, Iruka, went over the procedure for his court case that was tomorrow (A/N: I have no idea how the court system works entirely, so bare with me). Once they finished, Sasuke was walked back to his cell and locked away for yet another day.

"Ugh, I have to get out of here, I'm gonna go crazy! Stupid cops and this stupid fucking system… AGH!!!" He continued ranting until he wore himself into sleep. He was awoken the next morning by the guard and was given decent clothing to wear to his case.

-**At the court case… it was decided that Sasuke would have to do community service, but instead of going around the community doing random chores, he would help a family in need**-

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There is the introduction. It is sketchy but I just wanted to give some background information before jumping into the real story.


	2. Ave Maria

Ave Maria (1)

Here is the real story now… hope you enjoy!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was packing his things at his house, his i-pod being the only sound in the house. He finished packing and walked out the door, locking it behind him. He got into the car waiting for him.

"Here is some information about the family you will be assisting. Oh, and uh, try not to give so much of an attitude."

"Yeah." They finally pulled up in front of the house where he will be staying at for the next few months.

"This is nice house, are you sure they need my help?'

"Don't let the looks fool you, Sasuke. You will see in a minute why you are needed."

Sasuke stood in confusion, and then started walking towards the door. He knocked on it and waited. After a minute, a woman of about 25 years opened the door with a warm smile.

"Welcome, you must be Sasuke, our new house guest. Keiko, say hello to Sasuke." The girl addressed was sitting at a piano, playing a familiar song. When addressed, she simply lifted her hand and continued playing.

"Oh well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get our lunch finished." The woman walked away with a smile still on her face. Sasuke stood in the foyer listening to this girl play the piano. He then slowly walked towards her and looked over her shoulder. Her fingers were moving gracefully, each note ringing out in perfection. The woman from before walked over towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She loves to play this song."

"It's Beethoven's _Fur Elise_, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Why, yes it is. Oh, my name is Akina. It is nice to have you here with us." Sasuke and Akina continued listening to Keiko play the song with such elegance. After a minute, Akina walked back into the kitchen and left Sasuke with Keiko. Once the song was finished, Keiko got up and walked her over to the next instrument, the harp. She plucked a few strings before playing her next song. Her hands glided across the strings in such a fascination, Sasuke became so mesmerized. A moment later, Akina walked out.

"You're welcome to come in and start eating if you like."

"What about Keiko?"

"She will be along in a minute." Akina and Sasuke then left Keiko to continue playing _Ave Maria_ on the harp. Sasuke sat at the table, placing his stuff next to his side.

"Here you go, hope you like it."

"Your daughter plays beautiful music. I've never heard anything like it before."

"Oh, she's not my daughter." Sasuke sat in confusion as Akina dished up another plate of food for Keiko. Just as Akina placed the plate on the table, Keiko walked in and sat down. She had her face tilted towards the table the entire time she ate.

"Keiko, this is Sasuke. He will be the one staying with us for a little while." Keiko looked up and stared at Sasuke, observing his features. She then looked down and continued eating. Once, she finished, Keiko walked out and sat down at the piano and began playing again.

"Don't take that personally, she can't help it."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke questioned.

"Well, when she was younger, she was in a car accident. Her entire family was killed. She suffers from severe, life-long effects."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that. Do you know the extent of her conditions?"

"Hm. I hope I do. I was the nurse who treated her, after all." Akina smiled at that, and then continued, "She has trouble doing everyday things that we take for granted, like breathing and speaking."

"Wow, that must have been some accident."

"She doesn't remember anything from before it, not even her own family. It's a tragedy really. A child not being able to look back and remember all the good things they had growing up."

Sasuke and Akina sat in silence and listened to Keiko play another song on the piano…


	3. Moonlight Sonata

Moonlight Sonata (2)

Yay the next chapter!!! Read and Review….

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Akina showed Sasuke to his room, leaving Keiko to play _Moonlight Sonata_ on the piano. They walked up the stairs, Sasuke focusing in on the grace of the notes ringing out. Sasuke followed Akina down the hallway, passing various rooms and doors he may never go beyond.

"This is Keiko's room." Akina then turned the knob and opened the door to reveal not one, but two large rooms. The first and front most had several instruments waiting their moment to do something beautiful. Every inch of the walls were covered with sheets of music, many lying on the floor as well. Beyond this room, behind a divider, was a bedroom, simple and clean. Sasuke stood in amazement at the instruments, admiring each one.

"Wow, she has a lot of instruments. Does she play them all?" Akina nodded.

"Kiki just loves her music, it makes her happy."

Sasuke wandered around the large music room, observing the condition of each instrument. A wall filled to the inch with CD's caught his gaze. All genres known and unfamiliar were found within this collection.

"You weren't kidding about her love for music."

"Hm. She is very musically inclined. She loves to compose pieces and learn pieces that other people find nearly impossible to understand. She is a musical prodigy." Akina had a smile on her face that faded with the last part of that sentence. This confused Sasuke.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just that… well, no one has ever heard her play aside from us."

"Oh. Well, she doesn't get visitors?" Akina looked down towards the floor in a depressed manner when that question was asked.

"No, she doesn't. I don't allow visitors anymore."

"… Why not?"

"Because, I don't want her getting hurt. I don't let her go outside for that long because the outside world took her family and it took her away. It is full of pain and sorrow and she can't handle it. I-I just… I don't want to lose her." Akina then walked out of the room with tear-filled eyes. Sasuke stood in the room for a while, and then decided to go downstairs and listen to Keiko play. He sat on the stairs and listened, allowing the notes to push through and remove the other thoughts from his mind.

He sat there for several minutes before he realized that the music had stopped. Just then, he looked up to see Keiko standing before him, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way." Sasuke shifted over so that she could pass, but she just stood there. She looked up and for once, he got to see her face. He observed the faded scars on fragile, pale skin. The color of her eyes seemed dull and lifeless. Her lips were a faint pink. Her hair was long and blonde, the shine of it contrasting her eyes. It cascaded down her back in a slightly wavy manner, highlights showing through. She was in fact, one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. She was tall and thin, almost sickly. She wore baggy clothing that failed to emphasize any feminine features. She was around the same age as him. But she seemed like a child in almost every aspect, fragile and pure, still trying to find her way through life.

"Is everything okay?" he spoke to her for the first time. She nodded her head and stared into his eyes.

"I-I n-n-need t-to… g-get up-s-stairs." She spoke.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry if I was in your way."

"P-please, j-join… me." Sasuke sat there, unsure of why she wanted him to join her, but he complied and followed her to the music room. She immediately started searching her room frantically for a sheet of music. She sat down at the piano and started playing. The song was short, but intricate. She sat there afterwards and looked up to face Sasuke, her eyes searching for some form of approval, just like a child.

"You play music very well. I've never heard anyone play it as exceptional before." Just then, Keiko's face was fitted with a smile; her eyes didn't seem as dull. It was as if something inside her had finally awoken. She then stood up and rushed over to hug Sasuke, her grip tight, but comfortable. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around her…


End file.
